Being Your Enemy
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: 1 second, that was all it took to know Sosuke Aizen, boss of Hueco Mundo, rival to the Seireitei was trouble. And what's worse is that she practically SOLD Ichi to him! With his dark looks and devious smile, how could he resist AND work for the prick? Cuz contrary to what Rukia thinks he DID NOT sign up to be Aizen's butt jockey, the suave, ass-pirate, son-of-a-bitch bastard! Aichi
1. Chapter 1- As I Came Across you

As I Came Across You

As he stood against the wall and cranked Imagine Dragon's Tokyo into his ears, Ichigo Kurosaki wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in his bed. Renji had dragged him to this place to 'finish up some business'. Even though it was his job to make sure he was safe it didn't give Renji a reason to frickin' wake his ass up at 3:10 in the morning and drag him down here. As he stifled a yawn Ichigo thought maybe he would kick his ass once he saved it. Sounded like a plan he could follow. First he'd drug him, nothing more scarier than waking up in a deserted room with knives decorating the walls. Then once Renji came to his senses and started to struggled, Ichigo would-

Someone tapped on his shoulder. He removed his head phones and turned a droll stare over to the one who had approached him.

"What?" He growled. So what if he sounded a little defensive. Ichigo minus sleep made a not so good equation.

"Excuse me but my Lord would like to 'request' you." The elegant man gestured over to another guy who sat on the couch. He waved over and held up something. Money. Ichigo guessed he was handsome enough if not a little rough around the edges and in another circumstance he might had gone over there and talked to the man. But was he going to go over there now. Fuck no! He wasn't something to be paid for! He crossed his arms and sent the man his most bone chilling glare ever and was pleased when the man paled.

"Tell your Lord," He made sure to put a little sarcasm into his voice. "that if he wants to fuck I'll fuck. But if he wants a whore go look out on the street." The last he sneered.

"Now get the hell out of my face dipshit." He yanked back on his headphones and seethed. Who did these people think they were trying to buy him? This was the fifth one today. The first two were from some female aristocrats who wanted to see if that was his natural hair color. And there was only one way to make sure. He told them if they really wanted to know, he'd show them easy peasy. Faces red from his blunt behavior, they quickly took their leave. The others from men, all rich, handsome, powerful, and not his type.

He looked around the club for the first time after being there for twenty minutes and immediately knew he looked out-of-place. Everyone else around him was dressed in suites and expensive jewelry. The people here looked worth about nonnillion bucks. Oh now he realized, they thought themselves as rich as god. Yep, compared to these people he wasn't much of a fashion maven but did he care. He didn't give not one single fuck. So what if he looked like a street rat. It didn't mean he had lower values.

A Neff beanie covered his strawberry locks and he had several ear piercings. The black skinny jeans that hung on his hips were cuffed at the ends showing his ankles. His low top Converse were scuffed and tattered from the days of running from the feds after brawls in the street. He wore a tight fitting graphic tee with a sarcastic quote on the front and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone. Bracelets and rings littered his wrists and fingers, many were for causing damaged but very well appreciated because they had been gifts.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he yanked off his headphones. Again.

"I thought I told you I'm not for sal- Oh." He turned to see Renji eyeing him a little oddly.

"Got a few offers Ichi?" Ichigo chose to ignore that one entirely.

"We're leaving?" Ichigo asked his friend, surprised the negotiations were over. Usually for his gang leader these things took longer than an hour. Why was today so different?

"Yeah, nothing is gonna be solved here tonight. Might as well head home." Ichigo eyed the Red head. Gaze racking him over, everything seemed in check. Down from the fedora covering his head, past the fitted hoodie and jeans, to the old pair of boots he wore.

"Let's go then, I'm fuckin' tired." He didn't even try to suppress this yawn, took too much energy. Something he didn't have.

"Yeah." They walked toward the exit when Ichigo felt someone's intense focus. His body tensed and whirled around on it's own intent. A knife flew toward him. Man now wasn't this night becoming crappier and crappier. The sound of metal hitting metal perminated through the room as Ichigo caught the second fist thrown blow in the hand that didn't hold his own blade. His grip tightened and the man let out a pained gasp.

"Getting in close probably wasn't such a good idea." He sneered.

As quick as lightning he pulled the man closer and swung his elbow deep into the man's trachea. He went down sputtering for air, opting for the less messy approach Ichigo sent the butt of his blade into the side of his neck.

"God lord, did you see that?" One of the partygoers whispered.

"How dreadful!"

"His friend didn't even look back to check!" Ichigo smirked. He just got attacked and Renji not checking on him was what was on their minds. But he guessed they were used to this.

To the outside eye the fact that Renji didn't even stop walking would seem like he didn't care what happened to him but he knew better. He didn't stop because he didn't need to. He knew he would handle it. He had confidence in his skill like that.

"Fuck me!" Ichigo hissed.

Renji paused.

"What?"

"I dropped my Ipod." He bent down and scooped it up. "I'd hate to have to buy a new one."

"Didn't know you were so cheap Ichi?"

"Not cheap, conservative." He tsked.

"Potato, Po_ta_to."

Ichigo grinned and walked toward the other man and as his hand pushed open the door a chill went up his spine.

They were being watched and however was interested was highly amused. As the door swung shut he caught the eye of who had been watching-no observing them. He met the eyes of one of the most beautiful and dangerous man he had ever seen. Sosuke Aizen.

:))

Sosuke Aizen had all but dismissed Abarai from his presence. The young boss had come to him to form a treaty, something Aizen had already considered. The Society was indeed becoming a powerful organization, almost the same level of sway as Hueco Mundo in their beginning stages. And considering that his group had a considerable amount of power as a foundling it meant that The Society was becoming something to be reckoned with. But as of now they had nothing he wanted to gain. He was all about chances and they weren't going to help his cause any.

"Are ya sure you should have done that? They're a proud bunch of bastards, might take offense to the way ya brushed their offer aside." One of his top enforcers Grimmjow Jaegerjack said, his teal colored hair and eyes a foreign sight pretty and alluring. He was something like a pampered animal, though he'd never admit it.

"I mean even though he did call ya a pretentious asshole." He chuckled to himself. "Classic."

"I'm sure that Lord Aizen wouldn't do something so callous to screw up his chances to make a profit." Ulquiorra said from his spot on the couch. His inky hair pulled back into a low ponytail, showing his slim handsome face.

"Well I'm sure 'Lord Aizen' appreciates your advice." Grimmjow sneered.

"As I'm sure he appreciates yours." Ulquirra replied not ceasing cruising through the magazine in his lap.

"It's fine, I understand where he's coming from. But really shouldn't you have more trust in your leader. Your lack of faith wounds me."

Grimmjow snorted but didn't comment.

"And to answer your question, even if I did pick their pride if I was to approach them with a wish to strike a deal they wouldn't deny me." Aizen pushed a hand through his hair. "Besides I can be very persuasive."

"No doubt about that. My Sig Sauer is the best socialite there is." Grimmjow grinned stroking the gun that rested in his chest holster. Slipping it out of his compartment, he began to check the rounds. "Yep, never fails to get their co-operation."

"Not everyone needs to use brute for to win people over. Some of us are actually charming." Ulquiorra sighed, shaking his head.

"Would you like you see how it feels to have a bunch of bullets blown into ya." Grimmjow said, cocking his gun.

"As I'm sure you're quite familiar with the feeling." Ulquiorra smirked.

"Hey, I always thought that our two groups were enemies." Grimmjow said deciding to ignore him.

"Even enemies had a need to make alliances when faced with powerful adversaries." Ulquiorra drawled from his seat. "Idiot."

Ulquiorra's sarcasm proved too hard to let slip past. "Once again I'm sure Aizen would care about yer advice but I could give less than a flyin' fuck."

At this Ulquiorra halted and flicked one torquise eye at Grimmjow.

"Obviously you cared last night when I wanted to fuck."

"Only because you begged. On your knees."

This time Ulquiorra snorted.

"As much as hearing about your surprisingly existent sex life interests me, I just had lunch."

Both of them let out that extremely unattractive nasal sound.

"Hey boss." Grimmjow said gazing out the oneway glass.

"Yes?"

"Abarai might not live long enough to receive a deal from you." Grimmjow said shrugging, he leaned against the desk behind him.

"Looks like someone is gunning for him." He smiled watching the man snake his way after Abarai. "Want me to stop it?"

"Hmmm, it'll be a pity he died so early." Aizen sighed. He might have been useful.

After a few seconds Grimmjow snickered. "Oops my bad, the man might have a chance with a guard dog like that."

"He's still alive? How unprofessional." Ulquiorra asked looking over to Grimm.

"Yeah, the guy pussied out when he saw the orange headed guy. He should just get it over with, one quick cut and you're done."

"Orange?" Aizen asked, interested enough to ask. No one in his establishment would have come to his aid.

"He brought his own pitbull."

"I was wondering why he would show up here by himself." Ulquiorra stated going back to reading.

"Not so stupid then, just a little slow." Grimmjow laughed.

Aizen shifted his gaze to the window that overlooked the club and watched as the boy whirled back around and deflected a blade. Aizen was momentarily stunned, what primed instincts. The boy soon had the attacker put down and was headed back to Abarai. Curious to get a better look Aizen moved to open his door and leaned against the frame. Once again surprising him the boy looked back as if sensing his stare and their gazes clashed. A slow smile found it's way upon his face. My, wasn't he very attractive.

"Well now, won't this be interesting?"


	2. Chapter 2- Give Me A Warning Orihime!

Give Me A Warning Orihime

Ichigo was the type of person who never asked questions, did what he was told, and held his tongue... Ah who the hell was he kidding! He was nosy, rebellious, and loud.

"Tell me what went down." He demanded as Renji and him climbed into the back of the car.

"Why so interested Ichi?" He asked on a sigh, leaning back into the seat.

"Don't you Ichi me! And don't think you can dodge the question by closing your eyes!"

Renji raised his lids. "I thought you were tired, go to sleep."

Ichigo just waited. As expected he gave in.

"We need allies and well, Aizen is the strongest out in the game now." He explained even though the idea of teaming up with the prick made his insides hurt. "We may have our own power but we're practically sitting ducks."

"So we're allies with Hueco Mundo?" For some reason the knowledge of seeing Aizen on a daily basis didn't seem so bad.

"Aah, not exactly." His eyes wandered to the left.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed. That wasn't disappointment crashing through him.

"Well he didn't want to join."

"What did you say?" Ichigo demanded, so sure that Renji had said something to put the man off.

"Why did I have to say something, huh? Why couldn't he just have chosen to not join because the idea of being a union sickens him as much as it does me?"

Ichigo just waited.

"I called him a pretentious asshole."

"Couldn't have kept your trap shut could you?" He groaned, giving himself the face palm he specially reserved for Renji moments. "Wonder what Rukia's gonna do to you once she figures out you messed up our chances to finally beat the Hollows." He turned to look out the window.

"She not even gonna waste her time handing you over to Byakuya, she'll destroy you herself." Ichigo could already see the evil look in Rukia's eyes when she ended Renji's life.

He felt a blast of cold air smack at his back.

"Close that window will ya." He shivered.

"Damnit Renji, close the damn window it's cold!" When the freezing wind didn't stop he whirled around to see Renji preparing to jump out the car into oncoming traffic.

"Holy shit Renji!" He shouted diving forward to grab the hem of his shirt as he jumped out the vehicle.

"No Ichi! Let me go! Have mercy, allow me to die honorably!" He cried, struggling to get away. Ichigo could understand where he was coming from but damn it.

"You can't die! Nothing Rukia will do to you will compare to what she'll do to me when she finds out you committed suicide on my watch!" He cried back.

"Don't you care about my life?" Ichigo hissed, pulling him back into safety. Thankfully they had arrived at headquarters.

"Don't you care about mine?" Renji snapped clinging to the door handle as Ichigo tried to pull him off.

"Dammit! LET. GO!" He growled as he prepared one giant tug.

"Okay."

Ichigo looked up and frowned.

"Wha-" But it was too late to stop the momentum, down they went. Hitting the concrete hard.

"What was that for?" Ichigo demanded, barely resisting the urge to drive his fist into Renji's smug looking face.

"I just did what you told me." He shrugged, his face bearing one huge shit eating grin.

"Oh I'll tell you what to do!" He snarled lunging toward the other man.

"Whoa, Ichi, no need to get angr-"

"What are you two doing?" A hard female voice demanded. They both whirled around to see Rukia standing not two feet away from them. Her arms crossed against her chest and Orihime standing to her right. The other Orangenette and Rukia were dressed in the similarly. Skinny jeans, hoodies, and chucks.

"Well don't you two look gorgeous today!" Renji smiled, trying to buy into their good side. But even though it was true he was still an ass kisser.

"So how did the meeting with Aizen go?" 'Hime asked, bending down to put Renji's fedora on her head.

"Good." Renji replied, his eyes scanning his surroundings for a way out.

"Eh, good my ass. Mr. Cant-Keep-My-Obnoxious-Comments-To-Myself went and screwed things up." Ichigo said pulling himself into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around Orihime who had begun to take his headphones. He was beginning to think Orihime was a kleptomaniac.

"What did you say?" Rukia asked, her laser eyes zoning in on Renji like a homing beacon.

"N-nothing, Ichi-kun was just kidding righ-"

"He called Aizen a pompous ass." Ichigo piped up once he had securely trapped Orihime on his arms. Only to find she had taken his wallet.

"Oh really, now did you?" Rukia began to crack her knuckles as she took a step near Renji.

"Rukia baby, he's lying! I called him a pretentious asshole! Not pompous, pretentious!"

Ichigo watched as the vein in Rukia head became more clear. He just keeps digging himself deeper and deeper.

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S BETTER WHY?" She yelled, sending a fist flying into Renji's face. The man flew several feet and lay twitching in a puddle of blood. But hey, better him than Ichigo.

"I swear never send a man to do a better man's job." Rukia grumbled dragging Renji up by the collar.

"'Hime, how do you think this will affect our chances?" She asked.

'Hime raised her eyes to Rukia's from her piggy back place on Ichigo's back.

A quizzical look came over her as she contemplated their question.

"Hmm, considering the fact that Renji did come out of this alive and virtually unscathed, it's safe to assume that Aizen is neither angered or insulted. Based off of the type of person he's shown himself to be he'll most likely be interested in us now that Renji has shown him he's not intimidated. He'll assume we all have that spitfire and that since he do, Aizen won't be disappointed. He'll like our daring spirit but we should probably be more careful when we do team up." She paused and tapped her chin.

"And that could also back fire, he might see us as a plausible threat to his empire and chose to eradicate us. We'd probably die horribly." She grinned and began to play with Ichigo's hair.

"But do you think he'll choose to get rid of us?" Rukia asked.

"No. He wouldn't kill us until he knows we have nothing that will aid him with his own plans. He'll most likely come to us once we have something worth value to him."

"We have money, power, and assets. What else could he want?" Ichigo mused.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kurosaki-kun. You're not thinking!" Orihime sang and tapped his head. She leaned back until her hands touched the floor and removed her legs from around his waist. Like she had been trained as a gymnast as a child she skillfully walked a circle around him and flipped herself right side up.

"Those lessons Tatsuki's givin' you been payin' off?"

She whirled around. "Yeah, I've learned alot from her."

"I knew you would." He grinned.

She started for the building but paused in the doorway.

"Ah, I forgot to answer your question!" She pressed her palm to her head and smiled. "He already has those things, why would he need more of it. He's not redundant nor all that greedy. He'll want something no one else can offer. Something we'll have to wait to see if we have."

"So the offer's still safe and so are we?" Rukia glanced toward Renji like if Orihime said it would be void she'd destroy him.

Orihime seemed to be weighing her answers and settled for a delicate shrug. "Only time will tell."

She turned delicately on her heal and skipped inside.

"Without her insight this sector probably would have been destroyed a while ago." Rukia sighed.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, they stood there for a while in silence.

"I'm leaving." He sighed turning away.

"Be here tomorrow, okay." Rukia called following Orihime's suite.

"Aren't I always."

"Oh Ichigo." Rukia drawled.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take care of those pests while you're at it."

"Sure thing Hoss." He grinned viciously, slipping on his brass knuckles. Eyeing the fighters from the Hollow organization he cracked his neck. He took a step forward.

"Brave enough to come up onto our land and issue a fight. The Menos Grande must be getting worried. Don't worry I'll take good care of you." He yawned.

"But let's make it quick. I'm tired."


	3. Chapter 3- His Needs

**Okay time for a scene to emphasis why Aizen wants Ichigo. Enjoy! Please give reviews and idea's! Sorry this took so freaking long. Oh yeah i forgot to mention this, I don't own bleach.**  
**- sincerly Me**

"Ah, mor- Aizen-sama!" His lust filled voice called out into the emptiness of the room. The other man's sweet body tensed around his shaft as he reached an orgasm for the fifth time in a row. And as usually Aizen was left incomplete. Once again he started up the rhythm of his hips. Driving into him with every ounce of sexual tension within himself. The one who lay beneath him was enough to spike his interest so he had taken him, thinking he might somehow divert his attention. It hadn't worked, if anything it had made him wound even tighter.

"Nh- Ah! Aize- Uh! Please...stop...stop...don't stop!" He pleaded, gripping the bed sheets in tightly clenched fists. His back began to arch up, his body meeting his forceful strokes half way. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Aizen could feel the burning heat within himself beginning to rise. His breathing grew ragged and his body damp. Yet he never made it. His own orgasm so close yet eluding him successfully. The frustration gripped him hard, he grinded his teeth and set his strokes to a harder pace. He slammed into him, over and over again. Ripping moan after moan after moan from his sore throat. Hearing his lovers voices in melt down often was his spark, his prerogative. But now it took all his attention to stay hard and wanting.

"PLEASE!" He finally cried after sometime, in the throes of rapture his body went slack and he collapsed on the bed. Another body that couldn't satisfy his cravings. Dammit. He was so close, so close to tasting the sweet release he craved for. But every time it came within his reach that's when he began to cloud his head. Overtake his need. Brand him. Orange spiked hair filled his brain. He was slowly killing him. The boy named Strawberry. Aizen stared down at the boy he had taken. Disappointing, he'd have better luck with his hand. This was the eighth male so far, the others he had brought to his bed where women.

"Done yet?" A voice called from his doorway and Aizen turned to see and Grimmjow standing there. The smile on his face did nothing for Aizen's mood. If anything it just angered him more. And as if he had known it did, his unforgiving grin widened. Grimmjow on the other hand looked dead tired.

"Broke your new toy I see." Gin drawled, nodding to the unconscious figure laying admist his sheets. Probably heard the screaming from down on the first floor.

"Well it is mine isn't it?" He ran a hand through his hair and stood. It was his to break and destroy.

"Hmm, I guess that's true but shouldn't you take better care of your things?" Contradicting his very existant. Gin was like a little kid, once the newer better model came out he tossed the old one into the furnace.

Aizen didn't answer. "Do you have anything to report?"

"There has been some movement in the Hollow territory. They're becoming just a little to brave with their work." Gin said, shaking his head. "Really those beasts have no decorum."

"Hmmm, take care of it." He said rather absently and began to slightly regret his carelessness when Gin let out an excited shriek and called for Nnoitora.

"Are you sure it was okay to let him go like that? The town'll be dyed red before he's done." Grimmjow said, turning his lazy gaze from where Gin just exited to where Aizen stood naked.

"Not that your being naked isn't an enticing sight. Unless you're offering cover it up. Haven't been gettin any at home and right about now I'd stick it in anything." Grimmjow said raking his form with his eyes.

Aizen let out a chuckle, Grimmjow would never be unfaithful to Ulquiorra. No matter how much his bed partner irritated him. But none the less he slipped on a silk robe and went to said before his open view glass window. It was becoming morning. A time he hated.

"This was your fifteenth one within two days and that's not including that threesome you shared with those twin supermodels. Do you want another one or are you done for no-"

"I want him." He said his calm voice cutting through the air like a knife.

"Him who?" Grimmjow asked even though he surely knew the answer.

"The kid we saw at the club with Abarai."

Grimmjow sighed and mumbled something about horny bosses and sleep. "Got a name for me." He said after a while.

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki."


	4. Chapter 4- What he wants, he gets

**Okay my lovelies, I am continuing. When I was writing I was unsure on how to continue, should I have it from Aizen's perspective, Ichigo's or Grimm's. I soon decided why not from all three. Enjoy all of my yaoi smexiness.**

**-Sincerely Me**

Ichigo was tired, cold, and irritated. It took forever to finally polish off the rest of the Hollow goons. It was popular belief that they had low moral standards for human life and were producing clones. Freakishly strong, fast, endless clones. He wiped the back of his hand on his mouth and started to limp forward. Like they couldn't have offered any help, he knew Rukia was just having a field day in there. Laughing her ass of while watching Ichigo take multiple fists to the face. You know he was going to write a well worded letter to her and let her read just how she makes him fee-

He heard an audible crack. His shoulders slumped and a strangled cry tumbled from his throat. He hooked one finger around his head phone cord and pulled until he saw the metal end. Deciding not to assume the worst he began to pat his pockets. Be optimistic! He thought, thinking of rainbows and unicorns. Pixies and love. Empty. Breathing slowly he moved his foot and recalled his happy thoughts. And as he stared at the broken screen on the ground all the rainbows shattered, Voldemort ate the unicorns, the pixies caught a bad case of death, and well he was fresh out of love. But he had a brand new batch of hate if anyone was interested. Whatever he could deal. He trudged home, imagining himself lying in his nice warm bed. Passed out cold.

But as he stared at his door reading the colorfully written script on the paper he was quickly losing hope.

_Keigo and I went out clubbing, probably wont be back for a couple of days. You know how he likes the drink. Uryu started his fashion internship with Prada and Chad's went off on some coast tour with his band. Hope you have your key or else you aren't getting into the house._

_- Sincerly your loving roommate, Mizuiro._

_P.S I made you a seven layer dip. It's in the fridge._

Ichigo didn't need to go through his pockets to know he didn't have his keys. He peeked through the window and spied them. They were sitting on the coffee table. Great he was locked out of his house and there was food he wouldn't be able to eat. God must hate him. He sighed and scratched his head. He really didn't want to go there, it's not that it wasn't a nice home. It just wasn't...He shook his head and sighed once again. He guessed he would have to go crash in the private suite The Society had given him because he bitched about how under-appreciated he was. Abarai had been nagging him about using it more often, guess he had to now. And if he didn't find a bed soon, he'd use the concrete as a mattress.

He made his way to the hotel which was considerably far, seeing as it was about four miles away. Out of breather and strength Ichigo trudged into the lobby and leaned heavily against the front desk.

"May I help you sir?"

"I'm here so I can sleep."

"Of course you are sir. And your name is?" The attendant picked up a clipboard.

"Ichigo."

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki. Here's your key and I assume you know where to go?"

"Yeah." He huffed reaching out to take the offered card. He soon located a set of elevators and made his way toward them. People were boarding.

"Could you hold the doors for me-" They closed in his face. He simply sighed. Sixty flights of steps later Ichigo stood outside his door. He slipped his card into the door and waited until the red light turned green to push. His eyes roamed the room. Spacious kitchen, full stocked, whatever. 30 inch flat screen tv hanging on the wall. Yeah so. Completely furnished to his pleasure, that was great and all but where was the...Then he saw it. A king sized plush bed. Many a pillows decorated the head of the mattress soon to be scattered all over the floor. He pounced the moment his head hit those feather fluff pillows, he was out like a light.

"-Wake up you bastard it' time to wor-"

"Message Recorder, to leave another press 1 and begin at the beep."

"K, get your lazy ass up! If I have to come down there I'll stick the broad end of my knife up your as-"

"End of message."

Ichigo groaned. This place had the worst alarm clock. He rolled over and wrapped the covers tightly about himself. Couldn't the dumb piece of machinery realize that Ichigo had a crap morning. Geez then the damn thing comes on managing to sound evil and disturbing at the same time. He heard another beep and growled.

"If you don't make it here in ten minutes, your soulless ginger ass is min-"

"Inbox full. 150 messages."

Ichigo frowned midway between sleep and awareness realizing the obnoxious sound coming from his alarm clock was beginning to sound a lot like...

"First message from Rukia Kuchiki. Replay or delete?" His eyes snapped open and his eyes lasered in on his wrist watch. 11:47 a.m., holy shit he was late! They were gonna kill him! He hopped his way to the bathroom trying unsuccessfully to undress and turn on the water. Finally mostly free of clothing he grabbed his toothbrush and jumped in the shower. Have you ever tried to brush your teeth, wash your body, and yank off tee-shirt and socks while practically drowning? It ain't easy. Thank god he was a multitasker. He tumbled out the shower and into his room. Thankfully he had the drawers stocked full of clothes, always ready. Still dripping wet he slipped on some jeans, a tee shirt, and a dead mau5 hoodie. Quickly yanking on his socks he snagged his sneakers on the way out the door. He sprinted to the elevator and practically broke the button pushing on it.

He bent down to pull on his Converse and swore when the hood of his hoodie fell into his eyes. Goddamnit! While Ichigo was muttering to himself the ding of the elevator sounded and the doors opened.

"Hey move it will ya!" A pissed voice seethed interrupting his thoughts. Pissed, Ichigo felt the vein in his head throb.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran head first into an asshole." Vemon coating his voice Ichigo looked up and stared straight into the teal colored eyes of one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. Most knew him, by reputation or personal entanglement. He had never had the chance of coming across him. Now normally this would be a fantastic chance to test his mettle against a top fighter but he kinda had to be at work, so yeah. What luck.

The man grinned and leaning against the metal frame. "Ichigo Kurosaki right? I've been lookin' for ya all over."

Yep, he was staring into the eyes of Aizen's lapdog. Grimmjow Jaegerjack.


	5. Chapter 5- Caught

**Chapter Five- Time for Grimm's pov which I assure you will be very entertaining. Even though it's kinda short I finally puts Ichigo within Aizen's clutches. There will be sexy sexiness in the next chapter but atlast no sex. Don't hate me! Enjoy**

**-Sincerly Me**

**Oh and sorry I didn't address this before I didn't know how to but to ****fallowell**** thanks for being interested and yeah I'm gonna continue! **

Grimmjow was tired, cold, and irritated. *Click, flash* He spent nearly six hours searching the street for his target. You would think it would be easy to spot the only japanese with orange hair but apparently a man with blue hair was way more odd. *Click, flash* He could feel his temples throb as he gritted his teeth. If someone took one more picture he was gonna- *Click, flash* That was it. He was done. Screw Aizen and his reverse ED.

"Get the fuck outta my face ya dipshits!" He growled, flipping them the bird. Feeling all types of satisfied when the small group of people dispersed with a squeak. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started back to Aizen's place. He was going straight to sleep and screw it if Aizen wasn't satisfied.

He whisked past the security desk, ignoring their calls, and headed straight for the elevators.

"Hold it open." He called as they began to close. The people inside merely blanched and pressed another button. Most likely to shut them quicker. Grimmjow threw out a fist and pried the closing steel door back open.

"I guess you didn't hear me when I said hold it open." He growled, a small peep of fear left the mouth of every person in the large metal box. He turned his back to them and pressed the top floor button. Maybe he wouldn't go report to him. If Aizen wanted an ass to screw he should have gotten his own butt up and looked for him. Not send a sex deprived man after it. He felt his body tense as his thoughts wandered back to his stubborn lover. The man was being difficult! Last night he even had the nerve to insult his fucking skills. The vein in his head pulsated. There was nothing wrong with Big Little Grimmy Jaegerjack. As the door opened and the people flooded out he came to an ultimatum. Ulquiorra wasn't going to be walking for the next two weeks. He swallowed a yawn as the ding sounded. He took a step out but halted as he peered at the bent down figure standing before him.

"Hey move it will ya!" He hissed angrily.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The man said, pushing his hood from his head to reveal the same ginger hair as the kid from the party. He looked up and Grimmjow grinned and leaned against the frame of the elevator.

"Ichigo Kurosaki right? I've been lookin' for ya all over." His watched the strawberry smile, frown, then blanche and was surprised when he lashed out a foot and darted down the hall.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed racing after the other man. If he let him escape up from under his nose, he'd never hear the end of it. The boy reached the end of the hall. Grimmjow swore when he looked back and grinned. Throwing open the exit door he ran smack dab into Nnoitora. The boy looked up at the bigger man and paled even further.

"Oi, Grimm. I'm guessing you'll be wanting this back right?" He asked never taking his eyes off of the boy in front of him.

"If you don't mind, be a dearie and bring him back. Little prick is fast." Nnoitora grunted and lifted the struggling ginger up.

"Stop moving." Ichigo seemed to be having a spasmic seizure in his arms. "Dammit I said stop moving!" He growled after the boy had managed to knee him in the face. Nnoitora at the end of his rope, stuck the pressure point on his neck. He was out like a light.

"Geez you didn't have to knock him out." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"He wouldn't stay still." He said handing over the lax boy. "Don't worry, he'll be back and kicking in a few. Better put him where you want him." The other man walked off.

Without haste he walked back down the hall towards Aizen's suite. Grimmjow wondered where the boy had been coming from. But found out he didn't care. He kicked open Aizen's door and dumped the boy on the bed.

"Special delivery!" He barked striding right back out.

**Wondering what's gonna happen? So am I. Review please. I want to hear you thoughts on the story so far.**


	6. Finally In His Grasp, Only To Escape

Chapter Five

Ichigo woke up swinging and fell right into the hard wood floor. He rolled over groaning.

"MGFUGHHOTHR FAWQKRN ASJQFFF!" He screamed, the sound muffled by the carpet his face was now mushed into. Sitting up his pushed his head into his hands and rubbed. Holy shit that hurt! He peered around, where in Mary's sacred tits was he? His mind flashed back to the hallway. He remembered the elevator, Grimmjow's taunting words, and running away. Then he opened the door and...He jumped up. That goddamned eye patch bastard! Ichigo began to crack his knuckles, if he ever saw him again, his ass would be his. What time was it. He once again looked around then remember he had his own watch. Snorting at his folly he rolled up his sleeve. 12:15. This was it, come tomorrow he would be dead. Rukia was going to end him. He should call home, tell Yuzu and Karin he loved them and his dad to stay out of his room.

A steady rock beat pulled him out of his dark musings and he cocked his head to the side. Where was that noise coming from? Oh yeah, his pocket! He reached into his jeans and pulled out an iPhone. Caller Renji.

"How mad is she?" He asked.

"Dude she pretty riled up. You're only lucky the meeting hasn't started our you would have had to call home and tell your sisters you love them and your dad to stay out of your room." Renji said and Ichigo knew he was completely serious.

"Yeah I know."

"How soon can you make it here?"

"Twenty minutes tops."

"Well you'd better hurry, she's already pinned you picture up on his wall and is practicing her aim."

"With the darts?" Ichigo sighed.

A sharp intake of breathe. "Yeah."

"Damn, I'll hurry. Just...stall or something."

"I'll try but if she turns those sharp things on me you're on your own."

"Thanks."

"Bye." Renji cut the line.

Moving towards the door Ichigo slipped his phone into his back pocket. He turned the knob. Several times. Even used his patented jingle-the-handle technique. Nothing. He sighed. Shit was locked, probably had the child proof switched installed. Designed to trap his prey. How's house was this anyways? Grimmjow's? But the where was he? Grimmjow wouldn't leave a hood rat like himself alone in his expensive looking apartment. Else shit would be broken or missing. Actually he saw a nice looking Rolex on the table over there and it was just calling his name. Ichiiigo. Ichiiiiigo. He could already feel the cool metal on his skin. Ah and what an orgasmic feel that would be.

"Like my watch do you?" A cool voice intoned and Ichigo snatched back the hand he didn't know was extended. Then rethought it. Fuck no he wasn't going to feel guilty, they were the ones who brought him here. It was only common curtesy to let your forcibly brought in guest steal your expensive possessions. He reached out and slipped it on his other wrist, the one free of Batman. Hey just because he got a new watch didn't mean he was gonna get rid of his old one.

He looked back and frowned. "Consider it a compensation gift."

"Keep it then." He smiled, stepping closer. And that's when Ichigo's mind decided to register the fact that Aaizen's slim, lean body was covered by nothing more than a towel that hung low on his narrow waist. He was still wet, water dripped down his torso which was very well defined if you asked him. But he had seen better. Way better than this Adonis. Way better.

"Don't need to tell me twice." He muttered. "What the fuck is this about?"

"You don't know? Haven't I made it painfully obvious?" Aizen asked raising one eyebrow.

Ichigo crossed his arms and frowned.

"Very well. If I have to spell it." Aizen took a few steps forward straight into Ichigo's space. "I want you." He breathed, smelling of cinnomen and apples. What a strange scent for some one like him. But dammmn he smelled so freaking good! And when he moved away Ichigo felt the loss. The searing feeling of his heat dissapeared along with that smell. His nose twitched for another good whiff.

"And I want to find the elder wand and have complete world domination in which everyone would die horribly but that's not gonna happen now is it?" Ichigo snorted. **Yep I put another Harry Potter reference in there, don't judge. **

"Oh, do you doubt my skills?" Aizen asked, pouring himself a drink.

"It has less to do with doubting your skills and more with reality."

He took one last sip of his drink and set it down. "So in reality I couldn't possess you?"

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch. Possess. He wasn't a toy. He nodded.

"So why don't we build a fantasy in which I can." He smiled lazily, resting his hip on his counter.

"Yeah why don't we?" He replied rolling his eyes. Even though his words had caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Glad you agree."

Wait, what? That was the last thought Ichigo had before Aizen had his tongue roaming over his. Ichigo tried to struggle, really he did! But damnnn, the man was talented. Every stroke, every brush, every tap of his tongue was like a drug. Making him come back for more. He felt his strong arms wrapping around his body, pulling his closer into the embrace. His lean body pushing into to him, guiding him to the bed. Ichigo felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell. He watched dazed eyed as Aizen crawled up to him, nimble hands and fingers undid him bit by bit. He slipped off his hoodie and started for his shirt. His clothes slowly began to litter the floor. Aizen paused at his belt and touched it with one finger.

"Enjoying the fantasy?" He smirked, looking into Ichigo's glazed chocolate eyes. He didn't answer, simply moaned as Aizen undid his pants and stuck one hand between there bodies. Gripping his length.

"Mine." Aaizen hissed from between clenched teeth. "All mine."

And just like that someone threw a bucket of cold water onto his head. He noticed things he hadn't before. The fog disappeared and he accessed the situation.

Aizen paused. Something had changed. He was still responding the same. His voice in the throes of passion still was as arousing as before yet something had changed. And as he glanced down he knew what. His eyes. Still ever clouded by want they were but there was a hidden shine there. It wasn't before. Curious of the shift inside the boy. He sat up and cocked his head to the side.

"Ye-" Warm lips stole the words from his mouth. The strawberry slide his tongue into his mouth and stole control, right from up under him. He pushed him down and straddled his hips. He looked down at him and smirked. The lustful grin was enough to send a shiver of anticipation down his spine. His mouth traveled down the column of his throat and sighed at the feeling of teeth biting into his skin.

"You want to fuck me right?" He asked.

Aizen said nothing, waiting to see where this was going.

"So I'll give you what you want. Nothing more, nothing less."

Aizen frowned. He shoud be happy about what he just said but he wasn't. He just said he was going to give but was that what he wanted? No. Just sex wasn't enough. He wanted him to submit.

Ichigo paused.

"What is that not what you want?" Silence greeted him. He smiled humorlessly. "Well I guess you're screwed. That was all I had to offer." He climbed off him and glanced at his wrist.

"Fuck, now I have even less fuckin' time to fuckin' get to work before she fuckin' kills me! FUCK!" He spat, striding over to the door.

"You know, I could give you a ride."

"Don't bother!" He kicked open his door and strode out.

Aizen sighed, really he shouldn't be so difficult. He was going to the same place regardless. He looked at his door in dismay. He didn't have to take his anger out on his door. Guess he'll have to pay for it. In more ways than one.


	7. Chapter 7- Surprise! I'm Your Boss!

**Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy with my 7 a.m. to 5 p.m. school. Hopefully this long one will surfice. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Ichigo raced over the concrete, his feet barely even skimming the floor. He vaulted over fences, walls, and people (you know the kind, who see you coming, make eye contact, and don't move out the way). It was at times like this he was glad he took that parkour class his division offered, free running was a perfect way to hike to work when late. It was all about making to your destination the quickest, most efficient way possible. And that's what he needed.

By the time he got there he knew everyone else was on time, he saw Orihime's and Renji's car parked out front. Dammit! So he was the only one. He'd have to remember to slash Renji's tires one morning so their late streaks would even out. He rushed into the building throwing a quick hello to his fellow receptionist Masiyo before he practically Hydokened the elevator button, only to his dismay when it took forever.

40th floor...Ichigo began to tap his foot, damn service sucked...37th floor...His fingers clenched into fists...31st floor...He had enough. The stairs were a faster option than the blasted elevator. He took a sharp left and jetted to the stairwell. Have you ever tried to run up 40 flights of steps with no air in your lungs from parkouring around the city to get to work? It's kinda hard stuff and under 15 minutes he was ALMOST done. When he finally made it to the top her was about ready to pass out. Hundreds of hordes of battle crazed gangsters he could handle, but those god forsaken stairs were just too much to ask of anyone!

"Ku-ro-sa-ki-kunnn!" A medolic voice sang and over flounced Orihime. She knelt and set a cup of water next to his head. "It looked like you needed it."

"Thanks," Huff. "Hime." Wheeze.

"Don't mention it." She laughed then looked around nervously. "No really Kuchiki-chan said she'll destroy anyone who aided the fallen employees. She caught Yumichika helping out Ikkaku and well it didn't end well."

"I remember that, I didn't see either of them for weeks." Ichigo nodded. "So did the meeting start yet?" He asked taking a deep gulp of the water. Man was he parched.

"Yep it ends in ten minutes-"

"Pffft!" Ichigo sputtered, spitting out the drink he had gotten. "Are you serious?"

"Well no, now it's nine minutes but the technicalities barely matter- " She was left taking to a puddle of water on the floor.

"Oh dear, he left." She sighed watching Ichigo speed off down the hallway.

He was soooo fucked. And it was all Sosuke Aizen's fault. Fucking sexy prick. No! No! He was not gonna admit that guy was sexy when it was his fault Ichigo was going to die a horrible, painful death! Fucking dumb ass prick! There, that was better. He finally spied the board room and breathed a sigh of relief. He pushed open the door, he apology speech already formed. Best course of action blame it on the other guy. (even though it really was his fault!)

"I'm here to beg forgiveness so don't kill me, besides it's not my fault. Some asswipe at the hotel kinda held me up"

"Ichig-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted keeping his eyes downcast, he learned that on animal planet. Bitchy people take offense when you look them in the eyes. "I was locked out of my apartment and went to the hotel and apparently their alarm clocks suck ass."

"Listen-"

He cut her off once again. "And then on top of that, I met that dick Grimmjow Jaegerjack and had it in with him and had to get away bu-" Rukia's calm clearing of the throat tore Ichigo from his ranting.

His well lined up speech seemed to disappear as he scanned the room. There sitting across from Rukia was said asswipe and creep. Aizen and the blue haired freak.

"I wouldn't call running away having it in Strawberry." Grimmjow snorted.

"Well nobody asked you Bluebell." Ichigo watched his lips curl. "What don't like the nickname? What about Blueberry?"

"Has some one magically grown balls?"

"How's the side feel?" He sneered.

"About the same as Nnoitora's sleeper hold." They stared each other in contempt before Rukia intervened. Clearly amused.

"It's fine Ichigo, you're actually just in time. We were about to discuss you."

Fuuuuck meeee. "Oh really?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Yes really. I was just about to ask Ms. Kuchiki if she would mind loaning you out." Aizen said his voice completely neutral, carrying no affliction.

Say no, Ichigo chanted mentally, say no, say no, saynosaynosaynosayno-

"Ichigo's a valued member, I can't just hand him over so easy."

YES! Ichigo cheered even doing fist pump. But quickly recovering his composure.

"But I might be willing to compromise if you agree to form an alliance."

NO! His happiness deflated instantly. He was not a bargaining chip!

"Ms. Kuchiki would you really use your own chess piece as a sacrifice for your cause?"

Yes Rukia, would you? He gave her his special laser eye ball glare. Forget Renji's tires, He was gonna torch her precious little Ferrari. And if Ichigo remembered correctly (and he did) there was a fresh bottle of kerosene just waiting to be splattered all her vintage vinyl seats.

"Yes." She answered flawlessly and Ichigo contemplated grabbing her dart case and hurling a few at her traitorous face. And to think if Ichigo had found a way into his house he was gonna share his dip with her. Not anymore.

"Admirable intentions I am not a stranger to." Aizen smiled and Ichigo bet he was used to selling out his own to get what he wanted.

"I have already taken into consideration the possibilities if our union and with the power this place will eventually gain I need to keep an eye on you and what better way than to become a part of it." He got up and Ichigo noticed that there was another person along with Grimmjow that Aizen brought. A sleeping man with chestnut-brown hair.

"Stark come, we're leaving." The man immediately stirred and headed toward the door, mumbling about how much of a bother meetings were.

"I'll see ya soon Strawberry."

"Lookin' forward to it Bluebell."

Aizen walked out the door without a second look at him. Ichigo turned his gaze to Rukia and sighed.

"I would expect this to happen to Renji because he's stupid and expendable. But me? Aren't I worth more?" He said his sarcastic tone biting.

"I'm sorry to put you into this position but we also need someone in his place. I know we can trust you for this."

"No you're not." He snorted.

"Okay you got me, I'm not all that remorseful." She smiled, holding her hands. "So are you gonna do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, I just thought it would be polite to ask." She said honestly. "But I am curious, why is he so persistent for you?"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "He wants me. It is a blessing yet a curse for everyone loves the taste of strawberries."

"I actually find the taste of those things gross." Rukia said scrunching up her face.

"Nobody asked you."

"Well I thought you'd like to know your statement wasn't tru-"

"Nobody asked you." He repeated.

"Fine be that way, I was only trying to-"

"Like I said, nobody asked you."

"You are to report to Hueco Mundo headquarters at four a.m. sharp. Don't be late Ichigo." She said, deciding to drop the previous conversation.

"Whatever." He said moving toward the door. This day had been hell. And now his own friends were sending him into the jaws of the shark. It wasn't that Ichigo was afraid of Aizen making an approach, on the contrary he wanted him to do so. He couldn't deny his attraction to the other man. What would be the point? He wanted him and Aizen yearned for him in return. But there in their own respective lusts, their goals were different. Ichigo wanted a occassional tumble in the sack, maybe some dinner and talk. Now Aizen, he wanted something different and a whole lot more dangerous. He wanted someone to be used, something to possess. He had made that clear enough when Ichigo had offered just sex. The look on his face was one of confusion, then understanding, finally determination. He didn't just want his body, he wanted his soul. And that was something that wasn't on the table. Not anymore.

And he knew Aizen was one of those people who went all or nothing on something they wanted. He wouldn't stop until Ichigo was his, fully and irrevocably his. But where would that leave him in the end? Broken and used. Let's say Ichigo was willing to let this go on, and he grabbed the bait he set up. Aizen wasn't someone who could be captivated for long. And by the end Ichigo's soul would belong to him, as strong as a person he was love was the one area he refused to play around in. He'd seen people he cared about become pitiful, sobbing creatures when the one who held them close at night had left. He wouldn't let that happen to him.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun!" He turned to see Orihime's worried face peering at him. "Anything wrong?"

"No, I was just...thinking about some things." He replied.

She nodded and smiled. "The best way to the net he's cast is to willingly be caught."

Ichigo looked shocked.

"You shouldn't be surprised Kurosaki-kun, I'm waaay more perceptive than you think. 220 IQ remember." She laughed tapping her head.

"I know, I just didn't think you'd say something like that." He muttered.

"Well you looked like you were worried and it could only be about Aizen." She shrugged. "Just willingly accept his offers in a completely sexual way. Always make his relationship deals about sex. When he tries to get romantic, kiss him with all the lust you can muster. That'll leave him stumped for a few weeks."

"Sex is what'll stump the world's most intelligent man?" He said disbelievingly.

"No silly, you will." She rolled her eyes. "And you shouldn't down sex so much, it can be pretty powerful. I once got Tatsuki to try some of my special wasabi beanpaste and sweet cabbage casarole just by offering to sleep with her." She said.

"You got Tatsuki to eat your horrid invention of a food by offering yourself up?" He said.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" She pouted.

"Not that bad? I'm surprised Tatsuki didn't need to be rushed to the hospital after eating that!"

Orihime humphed and stalked away leaving a laughing Ichigo alone in the hallway. Abruptly he straightened. Wait, did she say her and TATSUKI!

"Orihime! Wait!" He called but the other ginger simply ignored him.

Wow. So Hime and Tatsuki. It was kinda a shocker after knowing how she hated Chizuru was always jumping Orihime's bones. But then again, that anger could be attributed to jealousy. Once upon a time he thought he and Hime would have been the perfect couple. He loved her and she him. But after trying it out for a few years, they finally realized their love would always be a sibiling one. Nothing more, nothing less. So they went their separate ways, figuratively speaking of course. They were still best friends.

He pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open, only to be met with a fist to the face. The only thing he saw before his eyes forcefully dragged downward was a flash of blue.

"Told ya I'd see ya soon."


	8. Waking Up Somewhere That Isn't Vegas

Ichigo groaned. Damn his face ached! He touched the tender flesh around his nose and sighed. Now it was time to kick Bluebell's ass and oh, how he would enjoy it. Nirvana in the form of a fist. He sat up and looked around, noting that he wasn't tied up or that there wasn't even a guard standing watch. They must have thought him as harmless as a butterfly.

Ichigo grinned and hopped up from the couch he had been positioned on. Cracking his knuckles he put his training to use. Quickly he scanned the room and located his escape route. Opening the unlocked door (really these people were so careless!) he thought about lighting a few things on fire. Renji had once told him he should tattoo pyromanic on his forehead and call it a day but Ichigo had corrected his use of title.

He was a pyroENTHUIST not a manic. Big difference. Whereas one had a senseless taste of simply setting things alight, the other used fire for the pure of burning. Ah, the smell of upperclass shit burning was enough to make him smile like he was in love. Putting his thoughts of torching the place into his mental suggustion box Ichigo walked down the hallway. He glanced inside passing rooms finding no sight of Grimmjow.

The longer he was forced to search, the angrier he got, and the more he fumed.

"Kidnap me will he? Punch me in the face while I'm waiting for the elevator will he? Now kill him will I?" He snarled turning a corner.

"Where the hell is the asshole!" He shouted after searching the entire premises. Did he really leave a man who he had just kidnapped and sucker punched, who hates his very guts after knowing him for half an hour, alone in his expensive house? Yes, he did.

Oh when he got back Ichigo was going to get him a mouthful...of his fist. Pausing his stalking he finally calmed down enough to listen to the little voice in his head that always came out in times of frustration.

**Why don't ya just leave ya dumbass king!**

Ichigo grimaced. Ichigo would rather he just shut the fuck up, he was kinda a dick.

**Atleast I'm not a pussy.**

Correction, a smartass of a dick.

"He probly locked the door." He muttered.

If he wasn't smart enough to leave someone like us untied in a room full of shiny thousand dollar thing things then he's not smart enough to lock a door. He probly thought ya didn't have the IQ of a brick. And he wasn't wrong in his assumption.

He ignored the jab at his intelligence and started towards the door. Tugging it open he found it was unlocked.

**See king ya should listen to me more often and maybe I could stop you from doing such dumbass stuff.**

"I do not do dumbass stuff." He muttered and heard an internal scoff in reply.

Halfway from closing the door behind him Ichigo rethought this. Why would he leave when he could exact his ginger vengeance out on Bluebell?

Geez, I don't know. Maybe so we can sit in our room most likely next door to his and listen to his scream of frustration when he finds out we're not where he left us?

"Why are you such an asshole?"

**Uh, because I'm you.**

Touche. But he'd be damned if he didn't admit that hearing Bluebell cry didn't entice him.

When said cheese product namesake came back it was going to go downtown and around the block for a pit stop.

**I know this is kinda short but I didn't want to NOT have an update when I updated Aphrodite. I promise next one will be very entertaining and LONG! Enjoy and review! :)))**


	9. I Felt That

Chapter 10- I Felt That

**If you haven't already guessed it the voice in Ichigo's head is his hollow or in this story his conscious. Review people, review!**

Ichigo was waiting. As he tapped his foot against the perch on the wall, he was silently listening for the tell-tale noise of a frustrated neon haired jackass. He knew the hype about being more appreciative after a wait but fuck this was getting ridiculous! He rolled over and flipped off the bed. WHERE THE HELL WAS HE? Standing he frowned, Bluebell should have come back by now. Cuz if Ichigo had left someone like himself alone in his house he would have suddenly delevoped a mild case of got-to-get-the-fuck-home disease. Which obviously Grimmjow has the vaccine for. Man this day was turning out to be complete shit.

"If the bastard isn't coming back then why am I still freakin' here?" He grumbled.

So we can hear Bluebell bitch out? His sarcastic counterpart guessed.

"You know, I don't need your comments."

It's not like you have any one else to talk to, ya lonely prick.

Ichigo just plain out ignored that one only because he heard his stomach growl. Walking over to his kitchen he opened the fridge.

"Nice," He whistled. "Fully stocked." He pulled out some bread, meat, and condiments he didn't know existed. He finally realized he hadn't eaten in like a day, a new record for him. He resolved to fix something to eat. He couldn't have his amazing figure wasting away now could he?

Piling them expertly onto the two slices he grabbed a plate and set it down on it. He opened several cabinets before he found what he was looking for. Chips, the fundamental part of every sandwich. Spreading them out, he carefully layered them to give his creation a perfect crunk. Finally done he lifted his plate high, set one foot on the chair to his right, and puffed out his chest.

"All hail the mighty Megawich. A mega sandwich, made from mega ingredients, prepared by and for a mega man." In slow motion he bit into his food and froze.

At once he saw his life flash before his eyes and was introduced to a little place called Heaven all because of ONE bite of a sandwhich.

"Iff's zo ghoooodaaa!" He said around his filled mouth. "Besjth evirrr."

Quickly he polished off the rest and took his seat in front of his door. But this time he brought the chips. Munching through a hand full every time he got bored soon left him with an empty bag.

"Damnit there's no more." He laid there for a moment before looking towards the half open cupboard. "If I remember correctly there was a bag of Ruffles just waiting for me to eat it."

He got up on a moan and walked what seemed like a mile to the kitchen. Pulling the bag open he sighed. What could he say? He was one of those people who eat when they've nothing to do. Leaning against the counter he contemplated prank calling The Society. Maybe he could ask them to forward him to Byakuya's line and tell the man his precious Volvo was being towed, right after he hired some people to steal and dump it in the river. He chuckled to himself, now wouldn't that be classic? He could already imagine the look on his face as he bitched out.

'No, my precious car!' or 'How will a useless vermin of a man like myself ever be able to live without such a faggoty car like a volvo!'

He sniggered once again. Classic. He munched his way through another bag of chips before he let his frustration overtake him. The only other bag left was some Utz and he HATED Utz. And now with nothing to occupy his time he had to actually be patient for Bluebell to come home. Who in the world actually had patience, cuz he didn't! He could feel his frustration struggling to make it's self known. Vocally. He felt his lips part as his cry of pure rage burst from his throat. Loud and rumbling. Filled with anger.

"WHERE THE FUCK DIDJA GO STRAWBERRY!" Annnnd he nearly jizzed in his pants. Grimmjow was back and hella angry. Maybe just maybe today wasn't such a steaming pile of suck ass.

**Okay, okay, I feel like towards the middle of this chapter I made Ichigo OOC. What do you guys think? I figured he might have acted like that over a sandwhich but maybe... Well just leave your thoughts and questions as a review.**

**Oh yeah I know this was also short but I had writer's block.**


	10. Chapter 10-Notice!

**Hey peeps, it's been awhile. Yes, yes I'm not dead nor are my stories canceled. Those of you who thought this is a chapter I'm sorry. Those will be coming up during April break for I have been working on the story. Do not fret, you will get what you want soon. AND as a bonus I'm gonna make the chapters longer and more detailed. Ergo they will be better! And because on weekdays my mom holds my laptop hostage, and some of you are probably like 'how are you typing this?'. Well I'm at school. And my cousin stole my flash drive. But I digress, you will get your great chapter and I will stop slacking. **

**See you in like 10 days! :)**


	11. Chapter 11- On the Way interval

Ichigo woke up feeling refreshed. Laying still in his bed he thought about last night, a smile creeped upon his face as he thought about the rampaging pissed off noise he heard from next door. He could still hear the growling, cursing, pained shouts and breaking glass from when he obviously ran into his table. Ichigo was lulled to sleep by his soothing shouts of hurt frustration. He climbed out of bed and crawled into the shower. Done washing he slipped on a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Tucking the ends of his pants into his shoes, he stood up and grabbed a hoodie. Ichigo glanced at the clock.

3:00...p.m...He smirked to himself. Did they really think he was going to even show up on time? Pssh. Yeah right. Ichigo would make it his personal incentive to slack off at his job. Not that he wouldn't keep watch, that was the job given by his own people, but the jobs from Aizen. He could count those done poorly. He opened his door and began his leisurely walk to the elevator. Several minutes and one ding later Ichigo was in the lobby and searching for lil ol' Bluebell. What! He had no fucking idea where their headquarters were, and no one bothered to tell him either.

"Oi, Gingersnap." A deeply bored voice called and Ichigo turned to see a guy with an eye patch. The same guy with an eye path who knocked him out and saddled him with the enemy!

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled.

"Whoa, no need to get feisty. I'm just here to help your ass get to work per Aizen's orders."

"Oh so boss-man finally realized he didn't give me directions?"

Eye Patch Guy snorted. "If that guy ommited information it was for his own benefit."

"Well it's nice to know I'm already being put into his scheme loop." He muttered falling instep behind Eye Patch Guy.

"I'd probably be worse if you were on the outside. Cuz then he'd have no reason to keep you alive and pumping." Eye Patch Guy said truthfully and so casually that all Ichigo did was blink.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm not used to being thrown into a knife." He shrugged.

"Good because this time it might be into the speeding bullet."

"So now Imma bullet monkey! This was not in the fuckin' job description!" Great, now he was agitated. Get ready Aizen here comes the bitchy strawberry!

Nnoitora snorted but stayed silent, Ichigo followed out of the double doors of the hotel and into the underground garage. He spied a black Ferari and figured that those rich bastards like them would have to have a pricey ass car like that. And as Nnoitora pulled out a beeper and the doors to that Ferari flipped open Ichigo only had one thought. Lookie there, the rich douchecanoe DOES own it. Go fuckin' figure.

**Yeah this is really short but I wanted to wrap up the hotel scene so I could go onto when he meets Aizen at work and everyone else. Next chapter will be longer and out in about two days.**


	12. Finally Here, Finally To Business

**Hey FF, I'm back. I know I haven't updated in forever basically because I'm lazy but I have a plan for that! Every Sunday an update starting next week. Sounds great right? Yepp, thought so.**

**So before we get started I wanted to address the reviews.**

**Myra Cifer- Thanks for the love lol, Enjoy bro!**

**Wolfy Of The Nightly Moon- I tried to make it entertaining, glad you find it so. ^^**

**SexyBVirgo- AND NO LONGER SHALL YOU WAIT! ENJOY!**

**ariana- I did it just for you! (and my other followers and such), enjoy please!**

**Madbasher- Thanks for being patient. Hope you like it.**

**ulqui's-girl- Adore your username btw, and I racked my brain to make that reference laughable, thanks!**

**tenebreyami- Lol, it's cool be bad all you want. Here it is!**

**Subaru- There's a reason behind his behavior and you'll see later on in the story. But yes, the story will be getting more serious as it progresses, but the humor will still be there. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

**Rosetorn22- Sorry I didn't update on time, but I have something to fix that! Enjoy.**

**Orion'slover- I knue right? Thanks and enjoy!**

**There and done. NOW READ I TELL YOU, READ!**

* * *

They were driving in silence, seemingly at peace but Ichigo was planning...Well more like plotting but same difference. If he was gonna be tossed into the snake pit he would have to have some anti-vemon ready before hand. He accessed his current position, it was glaringly obvious that Aizen saw him worth the trouble for going through all of-_this_ to get him, so naturally he would have to assume as long as he thought Ichigo was going to give in he was safe. From what he didn't know but with these Mob bosses you could be sure there was some threat looming around waiting to fuck up your day. He shifted his shoulder against the leathered up door and stared harder out the window. So the question was how is he going to play this game that the other had started? He despised being toyed with and he couldn't bear acting like this was a reciprocated thing. He wasn't a thing to be bought, brided, or owned, if you wanted his attention he had to be charmed, dazzled, and completely hot for you. Aizen certainly had the hot part down, and no doubt he was going to be his 'charming, dazzled, self-absorbed self. And that would normally be okay, that would normally be what he wanted. But he wouldn't be a conquest, he wouldn't be used, and he certainly wouldn't be tossed away like he was garbage. His fingers clenched, not again.

He scowled, what was the use of getting himself worked up over the shit from the past? There wasn't any and if he wanted to do his job right he needed a clear head, not one filled with the chaotic thoughts associated with _that_. Breathing in and out deeply, he unhooked his digits from digging bruisingly into his flesh and frowned so hard he thought his face would be permanently stuck like that.

He knew that soon they would reach HM headquarters and his time for thinking would be up. He knew he needed to be done with whatever he needed done before then. Gah! He barely resisted the urge to tug out his hair because he knew by heart that you couldn't show such a weakness in front of enemies cuz rest assured Eye-patch guy wasn't a friend. Where was Orihime when you needed her? God he needed her advice. He paused the foot tapping that he didn't know he had started and nearly grinned with a vindictive pride.

Orihime! God, why didn't he see it before?

**Cuz you're an idiot, that's why kingy.**

Ichigo refused to let that asshole voice in his head spoil his mood so he ignored it and continued his reflection. The best way to avoid the net is to be caught. So be caught he would, just in his own special strawberry way. Throw off his game and off it would be thrown. He thought back to the apartment scene, he had been aggressive he had said what he wanted and left it at that. And Aizen had paused, looking albeit confused. Though he knew that wouldn't work for long on a guy like him for long, it was all he had for now. He'd cross that bridge when it came to that. Besides he was pretty much sure Aizen would keep it professional...in public. So he would have to make sure he never got left alone or corner with the guy. He nodded, yep one anti-vemon vial completed. How many more he needed, he wasn't sure.

"We're here." Eye-patch guy said drawing Ichigo from his thoughts, not bothering to look at him he climbed out the car and let his golden brown eyes see. The place looked like a castle, he shouldn't have been surprised. A guy with a big ego and god complex like him, it was bound to happen. A palace to house his over confidence. And like a castle it was, sloping tall buildings, smooth white stone, and it was mothereffin' HUGE! Ichigo's eyes narrowed, he noted that one the outside there seemed to be few exits in and out. He lifted his gaze and saw that there were windows though scarce they were. But the windows that were there were big and spacious. Probably used for the occasional sinister laugh scenes, that's what he would use them for.  
Can't you fucking focus kingy? Geez about to walk into his den and thinkin' shit like that.

Ig-no-ri-ng that! Shaking his head he walked inside behind EP. He knew a king pin wouldn't have an establishment with so little escape routes, all the Seireitei bases had underground passages they used in case of trouble so it would be practical to assume Aizen had something up his sleeve as well

The inside was even more grand than the outside, and honestly he was impressed at the efficient way the people got things done. They were all about, moving quickly but it looked choreographed. Like they knew the steps and knew if something went wrong shit would be blown. And if he were a fed and he happened to show his face here, he'd think it was just a normal business. Aizen was gooood, though he'd never say that aloud. He stayed silent as they walked into the elevator and leaned against the cool metal. EP pressed the button and up they started. He might as well get this over with, he couldn't keep this up.

"What's-er, your name?"

Que awkward silence.

EP turned to look at him. "Well I can't just keep calling you Eye Patch guy within the confines of my thoughts now can I? Its kinda rude."

He sighed and turned back around. "Nnoitora."

Ichigo nodded. Good a name to go with the face. Knowledge was power and to survive he'd need to know everything. His gaze flickered back to EP-Nnoitora and he wondered if this guy would make a good ally. Be didn't seem at that loyal to Aizen but more like he respected power and wanted to challenge it to prove his own worth. Still he just officially met the guy, cant go around making synopsis like that in an interval of less than 2 hours.

A ding later they were stepping out and down a hallway. This was the 55th floor, he nodded to himself. He would have to memorize these halls in his spare time. Make this whole transition easier on himself. But as they reached two huge doors he guessed first things first, get the meeting over with.

"I brought the kid." Nnoitora announced throwing open the doors to show a meeting room with one long ass table in the middle. And seated around said table were about 14 people roughly. Among the 14 were two old leaders, Tosen Kaname and Ichimaru Gin. Oh yeah they defected to HM stealing the Hogyoku files or some stuff about the same time he cleared up the death charges placed on Rukia for letting an outsider (him) in on stuff that didn't concern him (gang related shit). Thankfully they let him join and all was well except for the fact that Rukia's brother Byakuya hated his guts for beating him and had a crazed fighter constantly on his jock for a rematch cough-Kenpachi-cough. Annnd fuck him, he had inadvertently caused this. A newcomer beating two legendary captains was unheard of and hella interesting and he probably drew unnecessary attention. Like this lot's.

"Ah, so you found him? I expected him to run, surprising he lingered." The fox faced bastard sniggered behind his sleeve like a four year old girl in Kindergarten.

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. "I don't run, especially from you people." He sneered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, he's feisty. I see why you like him Taicho."

Annnd Ichigo was done. "I wasn't sent here to waste time talking to him, tell me what you want done so I can do it."

"You're to be one of my three person guards. Along with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."

So his avoid him plan is now null and void. But he guessed it could work out. Watch how he works and be able to keep his eye on him. But this also gave Aizen the chance to restrict his movements and that was the biggest obstacle. He'd have to find a way around this.

"Fine."

"Good, if there's not any objections I leave his touring up to you two." Aizen said standing then flanked by his two vice-captains. Maybe he could avoid a direct confrontation for a whil-"When you're done, show him to my office."

He just couldn't catch a break could he?

"Bring yer ass Shortcake! I don't have all goddamned day to show you where the bathroom is!"

Nope, no he couldn't.

**Hey, this is it for now. Leave your thoughts and questions as a review! See ya next time!**


	13. The Show Me Around

Ichigo reluctantly followed behind the two, his eyes roaming and marking trying to graph out familiar things incase he would need to find his own way which he knew one day he would. This was the most awkward moment he had ever been in and that was saying something. With friends like his it was like beating a world record, hell it was beating a world record. But here they were, Grimmjow playing grab ass with his boytoy and unsuccessfully flirting by the murderous look on the smaller man's face. Just über awkward he couldn't even stand it. As if he just noticed the lagging person behind him Grimmjow pulled an owl and turned his head he was guessing about a 360 degree angle but hey, he could be wrong.

"So apparently we're supposed to show you around but there ain't nothing worth showing around here." He shrugged and it was obvious he was just trying shirk him off.

"How about the necessities you idiot." Ulquiorra said, not even sparing the blueberry a glance when he whirled around and began to threaten him.

"And what would that be?" He said after he stopped his 'I'll kill you' spiel.

"The restrooms, office, kitchens, and rooms."

Grimmjow went silent and Ichigo resisted the urge to snigger, snap his fingers in a Z formation, head roll, and say "You just got told". But he settled for the classic "Hah, burn." Which in hindsight wasn't the smartest since he _wanted_ them to show him around but it made him laugh.

"Nobody asked you!" He growled storming away like a petulant child and Ichigo wondered how in the heck did he even get hired at such a serious job.

**Probably cuz he can kill a shark-bear hybrid with his bare hands. **For once Ichigo agreed with the annoying little speck of a voice within his probably insane head.

He got a few steps down the hall when Ulquiorra's cell phone rung, a couples of 'yessirs' sounded before it was tucked back into his pocket.

"You are not going anywhere Grimmjow, you have to take care of your charge." Ulquiorra explained and Ichigo swore he could see a vindictive little grin playing across those pale pink lips.

"What do you mean my charge, aren't ya doing it with me?" The exhasperation clear in his voice. God he _reallly_ didn't want to do this. Too bad he was and Ichigo already loved making him angry.

"I have things to do, this is your problem now." He supplied turning away down the opposite end.

"You're just gonna ditch me and walk you're gorgeous little ass away!" Yeah Grimmjow adding the butt part was completely helping the accusation sound all convincing when all you were really doing was getting mesmerized by the movement of his nether regions.

"Seeing as how you were gonna leave 'this gorgeous ass' I only think it's fair. I'll be joining you later." He rounded a corner and was out of sight. And as soon as he was gone the spell was broken and Bluebell snapped out of it.

"Goddammit!" He cursed and Ichigo watched as he lost his cool and began to rant. After a ten minute interval of shouting, Grimmjow begrudgingly lead him around. And fi-na-lly! The man was THE biggest procrastinator, right behind himself.

* * *

In the next hour Ichigo had been shown countess locations, his trained mind mapping out the landmarks for later use. He would have to be sure to check out the offices and report to Rukia in his free time.

His gaze shifted toward the teal haired man and he decided he should start his get to know people plan. And he seemed to be rather close to Aizen and the other higher-ups, this could prove to be educational. Though Ichigo knew he was going to be a total ass about it but then again you are what you eat. TROLOLOL! Wasn't he a comic genius? Clearing his throat of chuckles Ichigo began his inquisition.

"What exactly am I supposed to do as Aizen's guard, besides be his bullet monkey?"

"Yeah like I cared enough to ask what the fuck you were going to do." He scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Okay so he didn't let any info leek about his position, not matter he'll find out soon.

"He gives out specific jobs?"

"Heh, the slave drive always crackin' his whip at us."

Ichigo could fully imagine Aizen sitting back cackling while he brandished a long platinum handled beating device and shuttered. Ichigo asked a few more questions but all he got was vague answers and grunts. So it seemed that he wasn't going to tell anything, Aizen probably told him not to let anything slip. He smirked, they really underestimated him, though Grimmjow was strong-headed Ichigo was a bastard with the stubborn stick shoved where the sun don't shine. He would have to use his thinkpan, once again he wished Orihime was here but whatever he could deal he hung out with her enough. He took to the situation with a critical eye, Grimmjow seemed to be the type of guy who would loosen his tongue in anger. Piss him off and out comes the desired stuff like water from a tap. Time to turn on the douchemachine.

"He actually gave an idiot like you an extra job? Isn't he afraid you'll fuck it up?"

3, 2, 1 queue info-splosion.

"For your information" Yes, yes it was. "-I'm in charge of getting connections, that's right Strawberry I've spoken to people who could buy this entire country." He sneered running a dismissive eye down Ichigo's visage. "And you're just an errand boy."

Contrary to what Grimmjow said Ichigo knew quite a few of those country owning individuals but like hell he was gonna tell him that. Let them doubt his mad skills, it'll only work out in the end for him. But Grimmjow's job might be different than his, Ichigo was sent in gather info and allies and nothing else but there's no guarantee Aizen operates the same.

"So you go and talk to people at tea parties. Do you want a cookie?"

"I do a hell of a lot more than-"

"So what you're saying is that you do drink tea? Just when you think you know a person." He tsked several times and shook his head in sadness.

"I DON'T DRINK TEA, I DRINK MY COFFEE BLACK LIKE A REAL MA-"

"Who ya trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Okay Ichigo couldn't resist that one. He just made it so damn easy!

"I go in and I take 'care' of problems and those who object gets taken 'care' of too." He gritted out, his icy eyes narrowed.

"So you kill all those who even slightly oppose you." Ichigo deadpanned. "You must have alot of friends."

"Smartass before they send me they send Ulquiorra, he's the negotiator! Then if that falls through I go in and make miracles happen!"

"So you're like the tooth fairy of the mob. Do you leave a quarter too?"

**Said in spongebob interval timeskip voice-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-One enraged shout and arguement later**

So maybe the corp was a little more diplomatic thank Ichigo thought before, talk first, kill later, ask questions never. Or rather kill those who don't agree and get someone who will into the hot seat then question away. Hmmm. So he knew about Ulquiorra and him, now what about the others? With a little more probing he find out the basic gist of what the others (who Grimmjow associated with) did.

Nnoitora was the security team trainer.

Nel was the 'face' of the company, a sort of Secretary who handled meetings.

Szayel was the computer science genius thingy.

Grimmjow didn't know what Yammy did, he told him to ask Ulquiorra he's the one always around him.

Halibel and Stark ran the two sister 'Companies' under Aizen seeing as they were ranked number 1 and 2, though Ichigo would have to figure out what that exactly meant.

Gin and Kaname did their own thing but reported whatever they report back to Aizen.

Apparently, they all had assistants who had assistants but he guessed that speed up production.

But as they neared a big office Grimmjow cut down his explanations and hurried told him to 'get his ginger ass into the office and out of his poorly dyed hair' okay he might not have said the poorly dyed part out loud but he was sure as hell thinking it.

Ichigo pushed open the door and spotted Aizen sitting down at his desk with a genial smile on his too handsome face. It instantly put Ichigo on guard.

"So," He started, "Did you have a nice time dissecting my employee for knowledge?"

This motherfuckin' asshole...

**Ohhh snap, so Aizen knew what he was doing in the mean time? Well yeah he did, he's freaking Aizen. I might put out another chapter during the week for this and one on Sunday for those who find this very short. Also what do you think about the basic jobs they each have I didn't put in the others because it was Grimm and he doesn't really care about the other and what they do since they dont directly quarrel with his. But I wanted to put them in the most realistic setting. Review people they are motivation!**


End file.
